


Wish you were here

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Peter knows he's dreaming.He knows because the heavy weight he's been feeling in his chest since- sincethen, is gone now and because Mr. Stark is there, right in front of him.





	Wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> I loved FFH and I really miss Tony. So, I had to write a little something. I hope you enjoy ❤️

His whole body hurts as he climbs into the train, his legs trembling and barely holding him up. He supposes he's lucky he survived but he doesn't really feel like it right now. He walks towards the seats and manages to collapse on one just before his knees give in. He tries to stay awake, he really does- his friends and _everyone_ else need him, but everything hurts and he's _so_ tired. He feels his eyes flutter close again and this time he doesn't fight it. 

Peter knows he's dreaming.

He knows because the heavy weight he's been feeling in his chest since- since _then_ , is gone now and because Mr. Stark is there, right in front of him. 

A quick glance around tells him that they're in the lab; it feels like forever since the last time he'd been there. 

He doesn't dare to move for several moments, he barely even breathes, afraid that if he does anything at all, everything in front of him will immediately disappear. So, he just stands there and stares; he can only see the back of Tony's head from there and even though he wants nothing more than to see him alive and smiling again, he doesn't know if he can handle it. 

In the end, he doesn't get to decide, anyway. He sees the moment Tony starts turning his head and he holds his breath, his heart pounding loud in his chest and then almost stopping when Tony finally looks at him, eyes slightly widening in surprise. 

"Kid? What are you doing here? Did you tell me you were coming and I forgot? Shit, I was-"

Peter doesn't think, doesn't stop himself - he doesn't think he could, anyway - he just runs to Tony and wraps his arms around him, making whatever Tony was holding in his hands fall down on the floor.

"Whoa, kid, what's going on?" Tony asks, worry and confusion evident in his voice, but thankfully he just lets Peter hug him, not saying anything about how tightly Peter's holding onto him. 

" _Mr. Stark_ ," Peter all but sobs, his voice breaking, tears starting to stream down his cheeks before he can stop them. He clings to Tony and Tony holds him, rubbing soothing circles on Peter's back that only manage to make Peter's heart ache more. 

"What is it, kid? Hey I'm sure we can fix it whatever the problem is... Just- just tell me what's wrong, Pete. You're starting to scare me," Tony says, trying to keep his voice steady and casual, but the concern is still there. 

Another sob escapes Peter, his chest heaving, and he finds it harder and harder to breathe; no one can fix what happened, not even Tony. 

Still, Peter wants to tell him to not worry, that everything is fine, but he can't get the words past the lump in his throat, so he says nothing and thankfully Tony doesn't insist on getting an answer either. They stay like that for a while, Peter's not sure how long it passes, seconds or minutes or maybe hours, and Tony holds him securely in his arms, lets him weep. 

Eventually, Tony slowly, carefully guides them towards the couch and they sit down, Peter only letting him go for less than a second so he can settle on the couch, curling up against Tony's side. He more than welcomes the arm Tony wraps around him and he rests his head against Tony's chest, pressing himself as close to him as possible, needing to feel that Tony is there, alive. 

Tony strokes his hair gently, making soft shushing sounds, and Peter does his best to get his sobs under control, even though the tears never actually stop.

"I- I can't do it alone Mr. Stark- I _can't_. I'll never be like you," Peter says before he can stop himself, his voice hoarse from the crying and barely more than a whisper. 

"You bet your ass you won't be like me, Pete. You're better, so much better- and hey, why would you even want to be like me? I'm a complete mess, kid. Ask Pepper, I'm sure she'll confirm it," Tony says, making his voice a bit more cheerful at the end, and even though Peter appreciates his efforts to lighten up the mood, he just shakes his head, can't bring himself to laugh or even smile.

"How about I make you some hot chocolate - I'll even put marshmallows in it - and then we can talk, hm?" Tony asks and is about to get up, but Peter hugs him tighter before he can move, forcing him to stay there. 

" _No_ ," he cries out, already panicking, holding onto him for dear life. "I- I don't know how much time I have," he says desperately, looking at Tony with pleading eyes; he might wake up any second now, he can't risk it. 

"Okay okay, no chocolate," Tony agrees easily, even though it's obvious that he doesn't really understand what's going on. For now, he seems to be fine with just being there for Peter. 

They simply sit quiet like that for a while, Peter's tears finally coming to a stop, his breathing calming down. 

Tony is the one that breaks the silence eventually, his voice even gentler than before when he speaks. "You don't have to fill anyone's shoes, you know that, right?"

Peter takes a deep breath, his hand clenching around the fabric of Tony's t-shirt. "People will- will expect me to step up, eventually. You... you will, too," he says quietly, his bottom lip trembling, and he squeezes his eyes shut, only barely managing to blink back the new tears that are threatening to fall. 

"Is that what you're worried about? That you won't be able to live up to people's- to _my_ expectations?" Tony asks with a disbelieving chuckle and Peter nods. "Kid, you couldn't disappoint me even if you tried."

"You don't know that," Peter objects, thinking about how much he has already messed everything up, but Tony speaks before he can say anything else.

"Yes, I do. I'm a genius, remember?" He says and gives Peter's side a playful pinch, eliciting an involuntary giggle from him. A small smile forms on Peter's lips and he nuzzles his cheek against Tony's chest, ignoring how the fabric of the t-shirt has gotten a bit wet from his tears. 

"Don't you ever think that it'd have been better if you'd never come to find me? Back then, before Germany," he can't help asking and now shifts away just a little, wanting to be able to look at Tony, as well, even if it hurts having him here and knowing that it's not real, that it’s not going to last.

"Maybe I did at first. You know, felt guilty for dragging a kid into all this shit... But truth is, soon I realized that you weren't planning to stay out of danger, anyway," Tony says, raising a disapproving eyebrow, and Peter looks sheepishly at him, smiling when the corner of Tony's mouth twitches up in amusement. 

"I figured that at least this way I can keep you as safe as possible. So, no I don't regret it. It was probably one of the best decisions I've ever made- well, haven't made many of those, so the bar is pretty low, but still," Tony says with a small smirk and Peter can't help smiling back, feeling more at peace than he has been in a while now. 

"I miss you so much, Mr. Stark. It's not the same without you," he says, voice shaking a little, and snuggles up to him again, his heart clenching when he sees the surroundings starting to flicker, the dream slowly starting to fade away.

"I know you do, kid. But I'll always be with you, don't forget that," Tony tells him and presses a kiss on the top of his head. "It's time to wake up now. They need you."

The tears that fall this time are silent; he wants to stay here, where he feels safe, where no one can hurt him, where Mr. Stark is alive, but he knows he can't. 

The weight in his chest is still there when he wakes up, but it feels lighter now, bearable. Mr. Stark wasn't wrong, after all; even now, he's here, taking some of the burden on him, making sure that Peter can carry on. Peter guesses he shouldn't be surprised; even dead he's the hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!❤️ Kudos and comments are appreciated 🤗


End file.
